1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgically implanted lens, and more particularly, pertains to a corneal inlay with holes which is implanted in the cornea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art corneal inlays implanted into the cornea, may exhibit certain tendencies which do not provide for the passage of nutrients from the bottom layer to the top layer of the cornea; that is, from the underside to the top side of corneal tissue with the corneal inlay implanted therebetween. While corneal transplants are a relatively new procedure in the ophthalmology field, there is concern among the medical community that nutrients may not be able to pass to the upper layer of the cornea from the bottom layer through the corneal inlay.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, by providing a corneal inlay with holes for passage of nutrients or fluids, etc.